Shotgun (class)
A shotgun is a shell-using weapon that sprays numerous small lead pellets with every shot. Because of this, shotguns are mainly used at close range due to the pellets spreading. Shotguns have been in all games thus far. Contract Killer The first game which the shotguns appeared in. Each shotgun had a rough animation for racking the pump; a sound was added later on to compliment it. * Shotgun (removed) - This generically-named weapon is the weakest shotgun in the game, but is rather cheap and has a decent capacity. * Power Pump Shotgun - The second weakest shotgun in game, the Power Pump Shotgun has a bigger slide and is more powerful than the standard Shotgun. * SWAT Shotgun - A specialized shotgun for SWAT teams, this shotgun is the second most powerful shotgun in the game. * Bulldozer - A shotgun unrealistically mounted with a rifle scope, the Bulldozer is unquestionably the most powerful shotgun in game, despite its stupid looks. Contract Killer: Zombies The second game shotguns are seen in, where they have a better animation for racking the pump. * 12-Gauge Pump - As the first shotgun unlocked, the 12-Gauge Pump is weak, but it can get the job done. * AA-2012 - A buffed-up version of the Streetsweeper Auto, the AA-2012 is extremely overpowered. * Police Model-500 - A police shotgun, the Model-500 is cheap and powerful. * Lenelli Tactical - A shotgun which actually looks rather similar to the 12-Gauge Pump; however it is more powerful. * 10-Gauge Supershot - Absurdly powerful, the 10-Gauge Supershot fires 10-gauge shot at the target with decent accuracy. * Streetsweeper Auto - A fully-automatic shotgun, the Streetsweeper Auto does good in supressive fire roles, but don't even think about going on helicopter missions with this one. Contract Killer 2: Shadow Conspiracy The third game where shotguns appear, they now have customizeable attachements on them. * SWAT 1200 - A simple pump-action shotgun, which is also the weakest shotgun in game. * NT-80 Avenger - A strong shotgun, with a rather low capacity. * MD1 Scorpion - A fully-automatic shotgun that looks like a SMG. Contract Killer: Zombies 2: Origins The fourth game which they appear in, mostly using guns from the prequel. * 12-Gauge Pump - The only premium gun the player is forced to buy, the 12-Gauge Pump is still a weak shotgun, as with the prequel. * Police Model-500 - As with the prequel, the Model-500 is still decently powerful. * 10-Gauge Supershot - As with the prequel, this shotgun is very powerful. * Streetsweeper Auto - As with the prequel, the Streetsweeper has been given a huge buff, making it the second most powerful shotgun in the game. * Wonder Twins - The only original shotguns, these dual-wielded sawn-off double barrel shotguns do immense damage. Contract Killer: Sniper While shotguns appear in this game, none are available for use. * NT-80 Avenger (unusable) - Special Forces are seen using this weapon. Category:Weapon classes Category:Shotguns